Natural scenery, such as the visual and auditory aspects of dynamic water movement (e.g., waterfalls, fountains, streams, waves, rain, snow, etc.), has long been a fascination for the human mind. It is well established that exposure to such natural scenery can bring wellbeing and happiness to all. Access to such scenery is limited, however, as natural sceneries may be geographically distant, physically difficult to access and may only be available for a short time annually due to seasonal variations.
A popular way to enjoy natural scenery on a daily basis is to replicate it, such as in the form of wall posters or framed pictures for display in the home, in offices or in other public or private locations. While these replications successfully capture the static aspects of the natural scenery, they fail to capture the dynamic aspects. Videos can capture some dynamic aspects of the natural scenery within their capability, however, the display of a video may not always be a practical replacement for a wall-hanging visual art piece due to cost, power and weight limitations.